The invention relates to clutches in general, and more particularly to improvements in multiple clutch assemblies which can be used with advantage in automated transmissions. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in multiple clutch assemblies of the type wherein one of the clutches can constitute a starter clutch and plural clutches can be operated simultaneously during a change of gear ratio for power shifting.
It is already known to combine two clutches into an assembly wherein diaphragm springs are used to constitute levers and fluid-operated motors are employed to pivot the levers. The levers can be installed in prestressed condition to urge the respective clutches to disengaged positions while the motors serve to engage the clutches, or vice versa. A drawback of presently known multiple clutch assemblies of the just outlined character is that they are bulky, complex and expensive.